Scorpion V Ghost Rider
by Dinomus
Summary: Somewhat crack, parody one-shot.  Rated M just to be safe but not really gory or cussing.


**Just figured in a bored state I would put up a little ditty on what would happen if Mortal Kombat's Scorpion and Marvel's Ghost Rider met up. Warning for language, but avoiding graphic violence actually.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mortal Kombat or Ghost Rider.**

_**Hell Fire Showdown! Scorpion v. Johnny Blaze, a.k.a the Ghost Rider**_

Scorpion, the specter ninja, was walking through the nether realm in search of his nemesis, the sorcerer Quan Chi. As he continued on his search, a loud whirring sound was heard. Scorpion turned to look for the source of the sound, until he happened to see a motorcycle straight at him.

'Wait, motorcycle?' thought Scorpion, eyes widened in shock.

Immediately, Scorpion dove out of the way and went into a roll to prepare for a fight. The motorcycle rider then swerved around to face Scorpion. The rider, Scorpion saw, was a strange being wearing all black leather biker gear and his head was a flaming skull. 'And I was accused of being hotheaded by Raiden's lackeys' thought Scorpion.

The rider then faced Scorpion, revving up his bike. As the engine was powered up, the flaming skull man spoke.

"Hey, ninja boy!" shouted the being, "Watch where you're going!"

"Me?" Scorpion incredulously asked, "I wasn't the idiot riding a damn bike! And who rides a bike in this place anyway?"

"Whatever," mocked the being, "Stay out of my way. I'm looking for someone."

"So am I," said Scorpion, "Unless you're looking for Quan Chi."

"Quinn She?" asked the being, "What is that, a new brand of weed? If it is, don't sign me up, cause I've got enough damn goofs to deal with in my life."

"What?" asked Scorpion, "_Quan Chi_, dark sorcerer, shape shifter, skin so white he looks he can walk under the sun without sunburn?"

The creature pretended to think. "Nope, never heard of or seen this sorcerer and I could care less. Now buzz off, you're in my way."

"Damn fool!" growled out Scorpion, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the Spirit of Vengeance", started the creature, "The host to a fallen angel. I was once a man who made a deal with the devil himself, and punishes those who harm others. I do this to redeem myself for falling for such evil, even at the expense for saving a loved one. I am vengeance. I am justice. I am the Ghost Rider!"

At the end of the skull man's, now known as Ghost Rider, rant/speech, there was a long silence between the two specters. Then, Scorpion began chuckle. It turned into full blown laughter, and Scorpion could not control himself. The Ghost Rider could only stare, and then sneer at the ninja in front of him.

"What is so funny, ninja boy?" asked Ghost Rider annoyingly.

"Oh please," Scorpion replied after calming down, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Spirit of Vengeance? Hah! I've heard better things than that."

The Ghost Rider was seething. 'How dare this insect mock me', Ghost Rider thought to himself. Suddenly, he pulled a chain out of nowhere and lashed out at Scorpion with it. Scorpion dodged the attack, and grabbed the chain with his two hands. As the two supernatural beings had a tug of war, Scorpion raised his right hand, and revealed his living Kunai chain.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted.

The weapon was launched, and it speared Ghost Rider in his right chest area. Ghost Rider, stunned, loosened his grip, and Scorpion pulled Ghost Rider off his bike. The fight then began, with vicious punches thrown by Scorpion. After one more punch, Ghost Rider was thrown in to one of the stalagmites. Scorpion, with his ninja senses heightened, approached the impact area cautiously. As he came closer, he saw the Rider inert. Suddenly, Rider wakened with a growl, and unleashed chains from his throat.

Scorpion was trapped, and the Rider grabbed the chains and swung Scorpion around, bashing him into every object imaginable in the nether realm. Scorpion was able to plant his feet on a cavern wall, and launched himself to the Rider. The Rider fell to the ground to avoid Scorpion's aerial attack, and revealed a huge shotgun to blast Scorpion from behind. Scorpion was able to dodge the blast by spinning in the air, and then broke off the chains. The two supernatural beings continued fighting, until Scorpion revealed his own skull.

To that, Ghost Rider said "Not impressed. My skull's hotter."

"Heat this!" said Scorpion as he unleashed flames from his mouth.

Ghost Rider also unleashed hell fire from his own mouth, and the two were locked in a power struggle. Suddenly, lightning struck, literally. A bolt of lightning struck the flames, and the two combatants were flung around like rag dolls. Raiden, the God of Thunder, stood in between the two specters.

"Ghost Rider", said Raiden, "Scorpion. Neither of you formally declared Mortal Komabt. Nor should you two have had to fight."

"Shut up!" shouted both combatants as they struggled to stand.

"Why should you care, Raiden?" Scorpion scornfully asked.

"Who's this guy anyway?" asked Ghost Rider.

"Enough!" bellowed Raiden, "Both of you are to be removed immediately!"

At that, two portals opened up, and the two specters were sucked into these portals, including Ghost Riders' motorcycle. After everything was done, the portals closed, and Raiden sighed.

"Typical", muttered Raiden, "Two hot headed specters and this happens. Next time, I'm going to mediate this fight."

"Can we come too?" muttered a voice.

Raiden swirled to see Tony Stark, Doctor Strange, Kitana, Shang Tsung, Nick Fury, Shao Kahn and a whole host of other characters.

"Where did you all come from?" asked Raiden.

"Does it matter?" asked Loki, "We all want to watch. Hell, you better put find a good venue for it."

Everyone murmured in agreement. Raiden sighed, and nodded.

"Very well," said Raiden, "Scorpion versus The Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze. While it would be Mortal Kombat, neither can truly die, thus it will be determined by either knock out, technical or judges' decision. I shall convene with the Elder Gods on this to decide all of this."

"In the mean time," said Tony Stark, "Place your bets everyone! Vegas odds are up and betting lines are open!"

Everyone clamored to place their bets, causing Raiden to mutter "This is going to be hell."

**And that's it. Cracked up one-shot done.**


End file.
